Madara's Grandson: The Alternate Dimension
by YamiNaruto
Summary: Naruto Uchiha, Grandson of Madara Uchicha, got transported to another dimension. He takes the place of his counterpart, who has been neglected by his parents for his Jinchūriki sister. What will happen to Konoha Or the world? How will they survive from this? ... Alive Minato and Kushina ...No Bashing ... Dark Naruto ... Sharingan Naruto ... Naruto is same Naruto from Madara's Grand
1. The Greatest Mistake!

**Chapter 1**

**The Greatest Mistake!**

* * *

**A disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Character Dialogue"

_'Character Thought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" A six-year-old girl with red hair and blue eyes shouted happily at her parents. "Did you see that?"

"Yes Natsumi. Soon, you will be the greatest Kunoichi of the Element Nation," A beautiful red-haired woman said to her daughter. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright-red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses had been depicted in slate blue as well as white-blue while the dresses had ranged from tan to be green. She was also wearing a dark-blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard Shinobi sandals.

"Okay Mommy."

A man placed his arm around his wife and daughter. He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. He was wearing standard Konoha-ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, a forehead protector and sandals. He also had a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated with flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

"Yes, you are great," He said happily to his daughter.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a blond-haired boy with bright blue eyes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto was a six-year-old little boy. He was looking sad while watching his parents, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were training his twin sister, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Natsumi was also known as the Hero of Konoha, the jailor of Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi) and many more nicknames given to her by the village people.

His parents always ignored Naruto's pleas of training him. Many would ask why would his parents ignore him, well it all started about six years ago on the day the Kyūbi no Yoko was released from its seal. A masked stranger was the one who released the Bijuu from its previous host, which happened to be their mother. He had taken control over the Nine-Tails temporarily.

The Yondaime Hokage fought the masked man and somehow managed to beat him; which released masked man's control over the Kyuubi. Then with his fast thinking and help from his summon Gamabunta, Minato managed to subdue the Kyuubi. The young Hokage sealed chakra of the Nine-Tails into his daughter by using Secret Uzumaki Seal.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Nine-Tails to destroy the village. However, he had defeated the Beast and sealed it into his daughter, who would use the Bijuu's power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Natsumi as the saviour of their village; they treated her like a hero while Naruto was forgotten behind her shadow.

"But how can I become a great Kunoichi without any sparring partner?" Natsumi said.

Minato nodded and he noticed his son Naruto watching them from a distance. "Naruto, Come here," He called.

"Yes, father," Naruto said, approaching towards his parents and sister.

"Naruto, I want you to spar with your sister," Minato said. Naruto nodded his head. "Good." He looked towards his daughter. "Now Natsumi, you're going to spar with him, but remember that he is not strong like you."

Naruto was deeply hurt by his father's words. _'I'll__ show them, I am not a weak. Then they will love me like Natsumi.'_

_'We haven't started his training yet,'_ Kushina thought to herself. _'It's just a spar. He will be fine.' _However, in that time she didn't know how wrong she was.

Naruto dropped into a fighting stance, which he had learned from a Taijutsu scroll while Natsumi took her own fighting stance. He ran towards Natsumi to punch her, but she moved from his way and slammed him against the ground. He quickly pushed himself on all fours and kicked his left leg behind him. A huff told him he hit the target. He jumped to his feet, but his sister had already recovered. Naruto blocked her five punches and sent three back, and a knee to her gut that forced her on her knees. Then he punched her, to send her a few feet away.

Naruto was happy. He was finally able to beat his sister. He looked at his parents for their approval, but he saw they weren't looking at him. They were looking at his sister. He turned his head towards Natsumi. She was blazing with a red evil aura. Suddenly, she disappeared and punched him in the jaw. Then Natsumi punched him on his chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

Naruto didn't have the strength to fully wake up, the pain was shooting from everywhere, especially from the chest, but he heard his parents calling his sister's name. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness, was his parents picking up his unconscious sister, Natsumi, and forgetting about him again.

Naruto felt betrayed and that made the pain even worse.

_'No...not like this...I don't want to die... I don't want to be forgotten.'_

**XX XX**

* * *

**(In The Konoha Hospital)**

Minato and Kushina stood in the hallway of the hospital, while doctors and nurses were examining their son and daughter.

Some minutes later, the head-doctor came out of the room.

"The Kids, are they alright?" Minato asked warily.

"Your daughter is fine. She is suffering from small chakra exhaustion. She'll be back to health in a few hours," Doctor said.

Minato and Kushina sighed with relief.

"About your son..."

"What happened to him?" Kushina asked. She was really worried for her son.

"Due to the massive amount of a blood loss, he is in a coma," Doctor said. "I am sorry."

They rushed toward their son's room. Their eyes widened to see him covered in a lot of bandages. His head had one wrapped around it while blood still soaked it. His left cheek had a bandage on it and his right eye also had one that covered it. His arms were also wrapped in a lot of bandages and they too, were slightly soaked in his blood.

_'It's my fault.'_ Kushina started to cry. _'What kind of mother am I? I took my daughter to the hospital for minor chakra exhaustion, but forgot about son, who had been suffering from the massive blood loss.'_

Minato thought, _'I'm such a terrible father. It's my fault.'_

'I have to do something,' They thought the same thing.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(In the Alternative Dimension)**

The Fourth Shinobi World War (第四次忍界大戦) was almost over. There was nothing left of the Allied Shinobi Forces, after Killer Bee, the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, was captured in the battle and his demon extracted from him, resulting in his death. They fought bravely, but against Edo Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha, White Zetsu Army and Incomplete Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi); they never had a chance to win. In the end, all five great Shinobi villages had fallen in front of them.

**(In the Battlefield)**

Madara Uchiha was a legendary Shinobi who led the Uchiha clan prior to, and after the formation of Konohagakure. He was a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. He had waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. He also had prominent creases under each of his eyes. He was wearing standard Shinobi dress of his era, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to the samurai— worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves. He had an orange-coloured war fan on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern, coloured bright red, in both of the top corners.

There was another person standing beside him, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, red-black leather body armour with steel shoulder plating on it. He also had black pants with steel knee plating, a ninja pouch on his right side, as well as steel toed black boots. On each arm he had fingerless gloves. His name was Naruto Uchiha also known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kyūbi second jinchūriki, Madara's daughter, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto was a fairly tall. He had dark, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair that had a slight, black tint to it. His hair was shoulder-length and he had a diamond shape like blue mark on his forehead. He also had blue-red markings on his left hand and shoulder.

Both of them were on top of the incomplete Ten-Tails, where they were connected to the massive demon with tendrils which stemmed from the Beast. Due to being incomplete in its revival, Ten-Tails had six tomoe in its eye instead of nine. In this form the Beast possessed a grotesque bulb-like body much larger than the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi); with spiky protrusions growing out of its back, and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins all over its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds.

"It's such a shame," Madara said, looking at fallen shinobis. "It's nothing but a waste of my time and their life."

"Yes," Naruto said. Then he looked down at the mask under his feet. The mask was white with a design that resembled the Ten-Tails' eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. "Well, Obito wasn't a complete waste like them, he was good puppet. I had no intention of killing him, but he had gone out of our control." Then he crushed the mask with his foot.

"Anyway, clear the place," Madara said. "We need a clean place for sealing ritual."

Naruto nodded and the Beast prepared for the Tailed Beast Ball to level ground. However, the incomplete Tailed Beast Ball suddenly disappeared and the Ten-Tails' entire body began to shake violently. Both Madara and Naruto surprised by the Beast unexpected behaviour.

"The Ten-Tails is maturing too fast," Madara said in a worried tone.

They both quickly realized controlling the Ten-Tails will be harder now. Madara and Naruto both looked at each other, then nodded, they jumped from the Beast's head and landed on a ground.

Looking at the Beast, they saw after further maturing, the Ten-Tails more closely resemble its humanoid silhouette from the past. Its bodily proportions were very elongated and emaciated with a twisting neck, yet it retained the spiked bulb from its previous form on its back. Its left arm was also missing at the elbow. Its facial appearance also changed greatly, growing a single ear on the right side of its head while the mouth moved to the left side as the teeth became straight. There were also horns on its head. The monster's tails were now ended with hands similar to the chakra arms formed by other tailed Beasts.

Without wasting more time, Naruto started to make hand seals for jutsu.

**"Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands (Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan)"**

With that ten large wooden pillars with spikes pointed inward sprouted out of the ground encircling the Ten-Tails. The mark on Naruto's forehead started to shine and _"sit"_ (座, suwaru) kanji appeared in his palm. Raising hand up, he slapped kanji on the Beast body, subduing it completely.

Then he made another set of hand seals.

**"Wood release: Tree binding!"**

As large trees shot out of the ground and wrapped around the Beast's body, holding it tightly.

"It will hold him for a few minutes." Naruto said, panting slightly.

"Hmm, you're really good with Mokutan Justus," Madara said.

"Did you forget? I also have Senju blood in me from my father's side," Naruto said with a smirk. "And Hashirama's cells have strengthened it."

"Oh, yes," Madara said, frowning. "But get ready. It's time to seal it in you." Then he waved his hand and a rocky platform rose from the ground.

Naruto moved toward the platform. Removing his armour and shirt, he sat down on it. Madara made some clones and they started writing the seals on the ground in a circular form around Naruto. After completing the seals, he places his hand on the seal and channeled chakra into it. However, he noticed a seal appeared on Naruto's stomach around his navel.

Madara said, "Shiki Fujin?"

"I thought it had been disappeared after removing the Nine-Tails from me," Naruto said, noticing the Shiki Fujin on his stomach.

"Naruto, that time you were baby, when the Nine-Tails had removed from you," Madara said, after examining the seal. "Shiki Fujin is a complicated seal. We don't know what kind of effects it will cause in the sealing."

"Do it now!" Naruto shouted as he saw a slight movement of the Beast. "We don't have much time. Ten-Tails is waking up."

They heard the growl coming from the Beast.

Madara nodded and then he started performing the series of hand seals, causing a large seal on the ground glow.

"Hurry up!" Naruto shouted, seeing fully awake Ten-Tails.

The Beast was struggling to free himself from the binding.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath as he saw the Beast was preparing for the Tail-Beast ball.

Ten-Tails launched the Tail-Beast Ball at them and at the same time, Madara completed last hand seal.

**"Fuin!"**

A huge explosion ripped through the clouds, a powerful Shockwave went through the ground causing an explosion of dirt and dust, and then, everything went dark.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(Unknown location - Unknown time)**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing... His mind tried to make sense of it but couldn't, and his eyes saw nothing but darkness. He noticed he was laying...but on nothing.

"Where am I?" he said to himself.

Slowly he pushed himself up. He looked down himself and saw clothes were tattered and worn and ripped, and he wasn't wearing his armour or shirt. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, his old outfit replaced by new outfit.

"Luckily, I always keep an extra set of clothes in the seal," He said to himself.

Now, he was wearing a ninja outfit which was free of any damage he had received from the blast. He looked around to see if there was anyone else around, but all he could see was darkness...no light.

"Almost as bad as grandpa's genjutsu, when I was younger," he mused "I wonder where I am?"

Almost as soon as he said that, he sensed small chakra and multiple emotions— sadness, hurt, betrayal and Anger.

_'Let's check it out,'_ Naruto thought and he disappeared in the swirling of the vortex.

**(Far away from Naruto's old location)**

Naruto appeared far away from his former location. He noticed that everything looked exactly the same as his last place.

_'Same darkness and no light,'_ He thought.

Looking around, he saw a small child, blond hair, about six years old, hugging his knees, his shoulders were shaking with muffled sobs.

_'What a small child is doing here?_' Naruto thought. _'But a question is that how did he get here?'_

"Boy, why are you crying?" He asked in a kind tone.

A Boy looked up at him with tear streaked eyes. Naruto was shocked to see the boy's face. With some minor difference, the boy looked exactly just like him when he was his age.

"Who are you mister?" The boy said, whipping his tear away. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

This shocked him even more than before.

"My name is Naruto, Uchiha Naruto," He said to Child-Naruto.

"Wow, our names are same," Child-Naruto said. "But are you really an Uchiha? I mean all Uchihas have ... uh... a black hair."

'Interesting kid, he's intelligent and observant,' Naruto thought.

"I've got blond hair from my father," He said. "Anyway, how did you get here?"

"I-I don't know," Child Naruto said and started to cry again.

Naruto placed his hand on child-Naruto's head and said, "You can tell me anything like a friend."

Child Naruto nodded and started to tell him his whole story. He told him about his parents, twin sister, and their favouritism towards his sister...he told him everything.

_'He is my counterpart from another dimension, where my parents are still alive and I have a Jinchūriki sister. If I'm correct, his mother isn't related to the Uchiha nor his father is related to the Senju,'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'So I'm in the limbo and I don't know if I could go back in my dimension. But...'_

"So what are you going to do?" He asked his alternative self.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who do you want to become in your life?" Naruto asked. "Naruto Namikaze, son of fourth Hokage, who died because his sister lost control on the demon chakra, or Naruto the greatest Shinobi of the element Nation."

"I- I want to become the greatest Shinobi of the Element Nation," Child Naruto said. "But how?"

"Just take my hand and we will become one," Naruto said as he held his hand in front of his counterpart. "Then we will show your so-called parents and the rest of the world our power."

The boy hesitated, glancing at his hand, but then he remembered everything—his parents'favouritism towards his sister, their betrayal...and his father's words.

_'Weak_,' He thought, suddenly feeling angry towards his parents. _'__I'll show them who's weak!__'_

He took his hand. He felt a sudden power inside him.

'It is much easier to manipulate a child,' Naruto thought.

"Good," Naruto said. His eyes flashed red. Then he turned into a million shards of black energy and entered into Child-Naruto's body.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(In The Konoha Hospital)**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's body was lying on the hospital bed. No one else was in the room, so they didn't see black-glow was emitted from his body. Then his body started to alter slightly. Within a second, the person, everyone knows as Naruto Namikaze was no more. Now this person was Naruto Uchiha, the Grandson of Madara Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he found himself in a hospital bed. He got up out of the hospital bed and walked to the bathroom. He started to remove all bandages. After removing them, he moved in front of the mirror, and he saw some scars on his face and body.

"I hate scars," Naruto's scars started to heal rapidly. Within a second his scars disappeared completely. "Now I look good as always." He looked at his body. "This body feels different." He punched the wall and destroyed a small portion of the wall. He was surprised, because he didn't use his super-strength in this punch. He looked in the mirror. "Looks like my new body is more powerful than my Old's ..." His eyes morphed into Sharingan. "... And it also has the power of my old body." He smirked. "This is going to be a fun."

**XX XX**

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Konoha—Hokage's Office)**

Minato sat in his office sighing for the hundredth time this day. It has been nearly three months since Naruto was in the coma. Minato turned to the only picture that he had on the entire family. In it, he was holding his wife, while they had a hand on one of Natsumi shoulders. Naruto was off to the side with a sad look on his face as he looked away. That picture reminded of his mistakes that he made with his family.

Then he remembered why he did this. It was all because of the prophecy that the toads had made, and he believed that it was about his daughter. Then he began her training and pushed his son to the side. Suddenly, something unprecedented happened. The glass around Naruto's face cracked. It was an ominous sign. It worried him greatly.

_'Naruto_,' Minato thought.

"Minato!" As a voice called out urgently.

Minato turned and saw the one person he hadn't seen in a while, his Sensei Jiraiya.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Minato asked as he watched the man jump in through the window.

"Something has happened," Jiraiya said.

"What did?"

"The Prophecy has changed."

Minato felt a pang of pain in his chest when that was said. "What does it say now?" He asked not really wanting to know.

"Well…"

**XX XX**

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion)**

**(With Kushina)**

At the moment, Kushina was sitting on the couch in the living room looking at the only picture that had her entire family together. It was the same picture that her husband had in his office. She still couldn't believe what they had done. She couldn't call herself a good mother, hell she couldn't even call herself one like the one she thought that she was.

_'How could I pushed one child away in the favour of other?_' she thought.

Kushina took one last look at the family picture before she was to leave. However, something happened. The glass of the picture frame cracked across Naruto's face. She felt a slight pain in her chest.

"Kushina!" Minato's voice called.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(With Natsumi)**

Natsumi was currently having tea along with her friends, who were chatting happily. Next to her sat the only other person whose family had blonde-hair Yamanaka Ino. On her other side sat her timid friend, a girl with pretty indigo hair colour and lavender eyes, Hyuga Hinata. She smiled as she reached for her tea cup but when her finger touched it, the cup cracked before it shattered completely. A pain swelled up in her stomach at the same time, and she fainted on the spot. The last she heard were friends calling her name.

**XX XX**

**(Inside the Nine-Tails' seal)**

Inside an enormous cage, ominous shadows swirled in the darkness as a single red-eye opened. The Nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi no Yoko sensed familiar chakra. His eyes flashed in anger.

**"This chakra is similar to **_**HIM**_**," ** Nine-Tails said angrily. **"MADARA!" **He roared angrily. He sent his chakra toward the cage, but the seal blocked it effectively.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(Later)**

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion)**

Kushina sat next to her daughter's bed watching her rest. Minato stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Kushina asked. "We checked the seal and its fine."

"Nine-Tails' chakra is acting strangely," Minato said. "Like ... He..."

"He is angry," Kushina said. Minato nodded.

They were worried for her. After hearing the new prophecy they couldn't get it out of their head. _'What did it mean? How would it affect the future?'_

Suddenly, Dog masked ANBU appeared before him. He had spiky white hair.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Yes," Minato said.

"Hokage-sama, your son," Anbu said, "He is awake."

Minato and Kushina were happy after hearing this.

"Thanks Kakashi," Minato said. "You can go now."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank Kami, he is awake," Kushina said.

"I hope; he will forgive us," Minato said.

Unknown to them, fate already stored something horrible for them.

* * *

—**(TBC)—**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

* * *

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

****Thank You for Reading...**


	2. A Graduation Exam!

**Chapter 2**

**A Graduation Exam!**

* * *

**A disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Character Dialogue"

'Character Thought'

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu"**

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

'_Today is Graduation Exam,'_ Minato thought.

The last six-year wasn't good for him. The first was Hyuga incident where the Kumogakure wanted to take the byakugan, and they kidnapped Hinata. Hiashi however, saved her, quickly killing her would-be kidnapper, only to discover that it was the Kumogakure ambassador. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's head in return for the life he had taken, or risk resuming open warfare between the two villages. Minato tried to negotiate, but it was too late. However, his twin brother Hizashi already sacrificed himself.

Next things were Uchiha Clan Massacre where young Itachi sacrificed himself for Konoha. He killed all the members of his clan, aside from his younger brother Sasuke. Before leaving Konoha, Itachi asked him to protect Sasuke from Danzō and the other two elders Koharu and Homura, and never disclose the truth of the events surrounding the massacre. Now he was S Rank missing ninja.

Those were his greatest failures as Hokage.

'_Naruto,'_ Minato thought sadly.

As a father, it was his greatest failure. After waking up from coma, Naruto didn't talk to him or his wife, Kushina, more than few words. He became increasingly distant and cold to everyone, even with his sister.

'_It's all because of my foolish mistake.' _

Then, there was his daughter, Natsumi. After hurting her brother, she refused to use Kyuubi chakra again. This accident also led another problem. Someone leaked information about this in public. Now many people scared to her.

* * *

Suddenly, Minato heard to knock on the door.

"Come in," He said.

He saw Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi entered into office with two elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. He was former Hokage. Homura was grey hair, a beard man with glasses. He also had a strong jaw-line a facial structure he retained even in his old age. Next to him was Koharu Utatane. She had gray hair. Her hair was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. Both were Konoha Council members.

"Hiruzen and honorable elders, what can I do for you?" Minato asked.

"Minato, we are here to talk about graduation exam," Hiruzen said.

"You already know this exam is special, because most of the students in this class are from big clan," Homura said.

"There is also last Uchiha and your children," Koharu said, "Your daughter is the Jinchuuriki of Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and then your son; he is genius."

"He isn't Genin yet, because after Uchiha incidence, we have stopped early graduation exam," Homura said.

"I know about my son," Minato said. _'He did it without anyone help.'_

He still remembered that day.

* * *

**00 Flashback Starts 00**

* * *

**Four Years Ago, Naruto and Natsumi age eight.**

Kushina was in the hall. She was thinking about her son. After that incident, she felt that Naruto wasn't part of the family. Every time both Naruto and Natsumi would come home; Naruto would either go to his room or drop his stuff off and leave until dinner. Even at dinner he would stay silent and just focus on his dinner. When they walked around the village, he would always stay in several few back and remain quiet and emotionless. She wondered did he have any friends. Before incidence, she believed Natsumi needed extra attention due to her experience with the Kyuubi. As a former Jinchuuriki, she knows how hard, it is to control the Kyuubi is, but now...

'_Naruto,'_ Kushina thought sadly.

"Kushina-Chan," Minato said. He appeared there using **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. "Are you ready for the festival?""

"Yes," Kushina said.

"What happened?"

"Just I am thinking about Naruto," Kushina said. "He didn't forgive us yet."

"Yes," Minato said. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

They saw their daughter came out from her room. She was wearing traditional red kimono.

"Are you ready for the festival?"" Minato asked cheerfully.

Natsumi nodded, but saw her brother wasn't there. "Hey, where is Naruto-nichan?" She asked.

Before they could answer door opened, and Naruto came in. They saw his cloth ragged up and some dirt on them.

'_He was training,'_ Minato thought.

"Naruto, are you ready for the festival?" Minato asked.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this. "No thanks," He said in bored tone and started to walk into his room.

However, Kushina quickly ran to him with Minato following shortly behind her. "Naruto!" She shouted.

Naruto turned around and to see Kushina and Minato both looking at him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Why not you want to come with us like a family?"

"A family? Are you joking?" Naruto said, "Since when we are a family?" He waked in his room and shut the door front of their faces.

"Naruto... He hates us." She nearly was brought to tears with that. Minato pulled her into a hug and consoled. He sighed; he hated to see her like this.

"Let's go. We have to go to the festival," He said.

Kushina asked, "Why?"

"As Hokage, It is necessary."

Kushina nodded. They came near to their daughter and saw she was crying.

Natsumi said, "It is my fault."

Kushina gave her hug. "It's not your fault. If anyone fault is here. It's ours." She whipped out tear on her face. She gave Minato nod, and they disappeared using **Hiraishin no Jutsu**.

* * *

**0 Few Minutes later—With Naruto 0**

Naruto was practicing his Kata in training ground. Suddenly, he sensed some unknown chakra signature.

'_Did Minato forget to seal gate?'_ He thought

* * *

**0 With Unknown Shinobi 0**

"It was too easy," A Bear masked shinobi said.

"Shut up you idiot," Cat masked shinobi said. "We are in Konoha and especially in the Yondaime hokage's house."

"We already know he is in the festival with his family," Another Shinobi with Deer masked said.

"Shut up all of you," last shinobi with tiger masked said. "I sensed a chakra signature inside."

Clearly, he was a leader. They were four shinobi, and all had Iwa's forehead protector on their left hand.

"Is he Yondaime Hokage?" Cat said.

"No."

"Then let's go."

They never noticed a black raven was watching over them.

* * *

They all came toward training ground where Naruto was practicing his kata.

"That kid looked like a Yondaime Hokage," Deer said.

"He is his son," Cat said.

They saw his fighting style.

"He is very good," Tiger said.

"Let's go and kill him," Bear said. "It is our chance for revenge."

"What about our mission to bring Yondaime secret Jutsu to Iwa?" Cat asked.

"It will not take much time," Deer said.

Cat looked at Tiger who nodded his head.

* * *

**0 With Naruto 0**

Naruto was practicing his kata. Suddenly, four Iwa ninja surrounded him.

"Well, well, well, Yondaime's son," Dear said.

"Iwa ninja," Naruto said calmly.

"What! No fear," Bear said. "After killing you, we will become heroes in Iwa."

"You two are idiots," Naruto said.

"You are dead boy," Bear shouted.

Both him and Deer took their nodachi and attacked on Naruto, but their attack phased thought him.

"What/What?" Both Deer and Bear shouted.

"He slipped thought their attack," Tiger said.

"But How?" Cat said.

"You all are idiots," Naruto said darkly and the large amount of chakra released from him. "Because I am the hunter here, and you all are my prey."

* * *

**0 With Uzumaki-Namikaze Family 0**

Minato and Kushina were looking at children. They were playing a game. They also noticed Natsumi mood was little down. They didn't blame her for that.

'_Naruto,'_ Minato and Kushina thought sadly.

"Minato, Kushina," A familiar voice said.

They turned around. "Hiruzen," Minato said.

"How are you two?"

"We are fine," Kushina said.

"And Naruto?" Hiruzen looked around. "Where is he?"

"He didn't come," Minato said.

"Why?"

Before they could answer. They heard Ino's voice.

Ino shouted, "Natsumi!"

They saw Natsumi was on ground, and she was holding her stomach. They rushed toward her.

Kushina held her daughter. "Natsumi!" She said.

"T-Tou-san...K-kaa-san," Natsumi said. She started to lose her conscious. **"Madara,"** she said in deep voice and become unconscious.

"Did she say Madara?" Hiruzen asked.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared there. "Sensei, we found some unknown chakra signature?" he said.

"Where?" Minato asked.

"Near your home."

"What?"

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted.

"Kakashi, take care of Natsumi," Minato said. "Let's go!" He used **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and disappeared with Kushina and Hiruzen.

* * *

**0 Outside Uzumaki-Namikaze house 0**

Minato, Hiruzen and Kushina appeared there with yellow flash. They felt dark chakra from inside.

"Naruto is inside," Kushina shouted.

They ran inside toward chakra's direction.

"This chakra feels sinister than Kyuubi," Minato said.

When they came to the chakra source, they saw dead bodies of Iwa Shinobi.

"Iwa Shinobis," Hiruzen said, "What are they doing here?"

All of them were killed by black chakra chains with sharp tip, and they were coming out from Naruto's body that was standing on the middle of trading ground.

"Those are **chakra-chains**," Kushina said.

'_His chakra...'_ Minato thought. He looked at Naruto's cold blue eyes.

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

Minato didn't forget his son's eyes. Those eyes belong to ninja who've seen things beyond death and back. After that incident, Kushina had tried to teach Naruto about chakra-chain, but he refused to learn anything from her.

"Minato," Hiruzen said.

Minato said, "Sorry, you say something?"

"You are really Kakashi's sensei," Hiruzen said.

Koharu said, "Well anyway, we thought about something..."

* * *

**0 In Academy 0**

Today was graduation exam. Natsumi was sitting inside classroom with her childhood friend. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright-red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She was wearing short sleeve, kimono-like plain blouse with dark embroidered border with loose sleeves held close with a dark obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs and brown sandals. She had Uzumaki symbol on her back. **[Note: Imagine Child Kushina]**

Her right side was her friend **Hinata Hyūga**, heirless of the Hyūga clan. She had dark-blue hair and fair skin. She also had the customary white eyes of her clan, which had a twinge of lavender. She was wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Like the rest of her clan, she possessed the renowned Byakugan. She was the shy girl.

Then her left side was her friend, **Ino Yamanaka**, hairless of Yamanaka clan. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance was her long, blonde hair, which was always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She was wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing.

Then, there was the rest of student. There was **Kiba Inuzuka** from Inuzuka clan along with his nin-dog, Akamaru. Like the rest of his clan, Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also had the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt. Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur.

Next to him was a boy with his head-down sleeping. He was **Shikamaru Nara**, heir of Nara clan. He had fairly long jet-black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short-sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

After them was a chubby boy who was eating a bag of chips. He was **Chōji Akimichi** from Akimichi Clan. He had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan. He was quite husky, which was a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra. He was wearing black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages.

Next to a window was a dark-haired boy, **Sasuke Uchiha**, the last loyal Uchiha. He was a fair-skinned boy who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs. His clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

There was also one girl from civilian family. Her name was **Sakura Haruno**. She had bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin and a large forehead. She was wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark-green shorts.

The whole class was comprised of about thirty students. Most of them were civilian children and learning ninja arts was just fun or something their parent's forced them. To the boys, it was parents forced of them being superior and girls to find a knight in shining armor.

* * *

Then two academy teachers entered in the classroom. First was Iruka Umino. He was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. to him was Mizuki Touji. He had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. Both were wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

"Class sits down," Iruka said. "As you all know today is your graduation exam..." He started his boring speech about ninja life.

"Hey Natsumi," Ino said.

Natsumi said, "Yes?"

"Where is Naruto-Kun?"

"I don't—"

Suddenly class door opened, and a boy entered in the classroom. He was a fairly tall boy. His face was hidden behind hood. He was wearing black high-collared shirt with hood, black pants, black shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves. He also had been black customized armor on his shirt. He began to walk toward the last row.

"Naruto," Iruka said, "You can't wear the hood in the classroom.""

"Whatever," Naruto said and He removed his hood. All girls in the class started to blush. He had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair that had a slight, black tint on it. He was handsome. Ignoring everyone he sat on sit.

'_Naruto-nichan,_' Natsumi thought as she looked at her brother. He was genius and powerful. All her training she did with her parents was useless against her brother. Her relationship with her brother wasn't good. To improve their relationship, she did try to talk to him, but it was all useless.

* * *

"... As you all know today is your graduation exam. It will be held in the next room come over there when you hear your name being called and the test is the **Bunshin no Jutsu**," Iruka said and completed his speech.

Iruka started the test to find the potential Genin. One by one he called the name. Naruto saw many students had passed the test.

'_But they will fail in next test,'_ He thought. Then he heard his name.

Iruka shouted, "Naruto Na—" He stopped in a middle when felt Naruto's cold stare. "Na-Naruto," he said.

Naruto stood up and started to walk toward exam room.

"Good luck, Naruto-Kun."

"Good luck."

"Naruto-Kun, you are best."

His many fan-girls gave him their best wishes.

"Good luck, Naruto-Nichan," Natsumi said to her brother, but he ignored her.

"Why he hates you?" Ino asked.

"This is long story," Natsumi said as she saw her brother entered in exam room.

* * *

Few minute later, he came out of his exam room. He was wearing black forehead protector around his left arm.

"Natsumi Namikaze-Uzumaki," Iruka shouted.

"It's your turn, Natsumi. Good luck," Ino said.

Hinata said, "G-good luck, Na-Natsumi."

"Thanks," Natsumi said and walked toward exam room.

* * *

**0 Few Minute later— Outside of the Academy 0**

Many parents were chatting to their children. Some of them were happy for their children's success while others were sad for their children's failure. Minato and Kushina were also there. Both were looking for their son and daughter.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," A familiar voice shouted.

They saw their daughter was running toward them.

"I did it," Natsumi said as she reached near them and showed them her forehead protector.

"Yes, you did it," Minato said happily. "You are finally a ninja."

"We are happy for you," Kushina said.

Then they saw their son who was calmly walking away from the academy.

"Naruto," Kushina said. She came near to her son. "I am really happy —"

"Save it," Naruto said in cold tone. "Because I didn't care." Ignoring to tear in her eyes he walked away from there.

"Kushina, someday he will forgive us," Minato said. He was trying to comfort her. To change the subject, he asked to Natsumi, "How is he in class?"

"You already know. He is the best student of the class. He is the rookie of the year," Natsumi said. "He got out of marks in all subjects. You know he also got hundred in all practical..."

Both were listening about their son from their daughter.

'_Our son is a genius, and we failed to support him,'_ Minato thought sadly.

* * *

**0 Hokage Mountains 0**

Naruto was standing on the top of First Hokage, Hashirama Senju's head. He was looking at whole Konoha with his Sharingan eyes.

"Konoha is a beautiful village. It is the village of the great ninjas," Naruto said with the smirk. "However, it is also former home of the most powerful missing ninjas."

Suddenly, a black raven had come out from his shadow and sat on his left shoulder. The raven was bigger than any raven. Her one eye was black while another one was blood-red.

"So any interesting news, Karasu-Chan?"

'Yes Master,' a black raven said.

* * *

**0 In Forest 0**

Iruka and Mizuki were battling against each other, but the favor went to Mizuki.

"Give the scroll back, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki only laughed and said, "With this scroll, I would be unbeatable." He slashed Iruka's shoulder with a poisoned kunai.

The poison started to affect on Iruka's body. He dropped to the ground. With his blurry eyes, he looked up and saw Mizuki's kunai brought down to him.

'_So this is it…I'll die…'_ Iruka thought. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. The sound of kunais clanged snapped him out of his mind. He watched another person protected him. _'Anbu…thank God,'_ but he was proven wrong.

"Naruto," Mizuki said.

"Naruto," Iruka said in disbelief.

"You! How dare you to ruin my plan!" Mizuki shouted.

"Whatever," Naruto snorted.

Gritting his teeth, Mizuki dashed toward him with kunai in his hand.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

* * *

Naruto stood there doing nothing, only eyeing the traitor lazily. He yawned once more, hands still on his pockets. In the last moment when the kunai almost connected to his chest. Naruto simply sidestepped and brought his knee to the surprised Mizuki right on his stomach, giving him a heavy blow. Before the man could recover Naruto brought his leg and stroke his back neck making him kissed the ground and let out a muffled yell of pain.

"Is this all you can do?" Naruto said. "Weak." He gave Mizuki hard kick, sending him skidding across the ground.

Mizuki glared at him angrily. "I will show you my true power," He shouted. He took a vial from one of his vest pockets and brought it to his lips. He chugged it down in one gulp, shivering from the taste.

Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow. Mizuki's skin began to seemingly bubble and stretch; his nails lengthened to claws, and his teeth turned to fangs. His ears lengthened, and he grew orange fur.

"Behold." Mizuki got up when the transformation finished, looking like a bipedal tiger. "The ultimate gift from Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto said, "So you are working for Orochimaru."

"Yes! And now you will tremble in fear at my strength." Mizuki vanished from sight and reappeared front of Naruto. He punched him in the stomach and sent him a few feet away. "Hahaha!" He began laugh evilly. Then he saw Naruto on ground disappeared with flock of crows. "What?"

Then he heard an emotionless voice from behind him. "Thanks for information, Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said as black chains with a sharp tip burst from the ground and wrapped around Mizuki. "Good-bye." He stabbed Mizuki into his heart and killed him instantly. He released his body that collapsed to the ground and turned back to normal.

"N-Naruto." Naruto turned his attention to Iruka. " T-Thank you," He said and lost his consciousness.

"I will have to check him," Naruto said to himself. He sighed and walked over to Iruka. He knelt down beside him. His hand started to glow green. He used a diagnostic Jutsu to check him over. "Poison." He began to remove poison from his body.

* * *

**0 Few minute later 0**

Two Anbu appeared there from nowhere. First, one was wearing a cat mask with three red stripes—_one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek_. She was wearing the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped her on back. While other Anbu was wearing the standard attire of a member of the ANBU, with a sword strapped on his back and an eagle's mask covered in green and red markings.

"What happened here?" Eagle asked.

"Academy teacher Mizuki Touji was traitor," Naruto said from behind them.

Both Anbu turned their head toward him.

"Was?" Cat asked.

Naruto pointed Mizuki's body. "I killed him," He said, "because was working with Orochimaru and stole the forbidden scroll of sealing. In our fight, He drank something from a vial."" He threw the vial at them. "I think it was from Orochimaru, because after transformation, he was looking like a bipedal tiger."

"Very well," Cat said. "Good job."

"Also take Iruka with you. He was injured by Mizuki. I already removed the poison from his body and healed his wound by medical Jutsu." He began to walk away from there. "Good bye." He disappeared with flock of crows.

"That boy is reminding me Itachi Uchiha," Eagle said.

Cat nodded and looked at Iruka and Mizuki. "Let's go," She said. She took Iruka while Eagle took Mizuki's dead body and both disappeared using **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

* * *

— **CUT —**

****See—You—In—Next Chapter**

* * *

****Naruto Uchiha is same Naruto from Madara's Grandson.**

****Paring is Undecided, For Now.**

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

**** If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	3. Team Selection!

**Chapter 3**

**Team Selection!**

* * *

**A disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Character Dialogue"

_'Character Thought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

**(The Hokage's office) **

"...Then he disappeared in a flock of crows," A cat masked Anbu informed Yondaime Hokage and his advisers.

After taking Iruka to the hospital, the Cat, Yugao Uzuki, took back the forbidden scroll of sealing to the Hokage. She informed him about Mizuki's death, Iruka's condition and Naruto.

Minato felt more than just fatherly pride for his son. "You can go now, Cat," He said.

Yugao nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm, Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu," Hiruzen said.

"Your son is better than we expected, Minato," Koharu said.

"He is a level headed, intelligent," Homura said. "He is a perfect example for Shinobi."

"Yes," Minato said, smiling. "Now, what about teams Selection?

"I think it will be better if Naruto and Natsumi is in a same team," Hiruzen said.

Homura looked at him questioningly and asked, "Why?"

"If Natsumi ever gone berserk, Naruto can restrain her with his Chakra-Chains."

Minato nodded his head. "Anyway, let start from other teams."

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and its leader will be Asuma Sarutobi," Koharu said, reading the paper on her desk.

"Next generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō Trio," Hiruzen responded, taking a puff from his pipe.

Homura said, "Next Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. Kurenai Yūhi will lead this team."

"This will be a great tracking team with the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, the Aburame clan's bugs, and the Inuzuka clan's dogs as well as their own heightened sense of smell," Minato said.

"Now we've a problem," Hiruzen said, looking at students list. "In all remaining students of the class, only Sasuke Uchiha, your children and Sakura Haruno have a capability to become a Konoha Shinobi." Then he turned to Minato. "So what are you going to do?"

"We can't put Naruto and Natsumi in the different teams," Koharu said. "And only Kakashi can teach Sasuke about the sharingan."

"Hmm, we can put Sakura in a different team," Homura suggested.

"No. I have a better solution," Minato said suddenly. "And I'm pretty sure, Kushina will agree with me."

"Kushina?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes," Minato said. "Team 7 will be..."

**XX XX**

* * *

**(Far away from the Konoha) **

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto was sitting on a rock in a deep forest. Legs crossed, sitting straight, he was in a calm meditating position. The place around him was green, there were a lot of trees.

'Master!' 

'Yes Karasu-chan,' Naruto replied telepathically.

'I've got one question for you.'

'Yes.'

'Why do you hate Minato and Kushina so much?' Karasu said. 'I mean they aren't your real parents. Then why?'

"I know they aren't my real parents, but after merging with Child- Naruto, I am still feeling his hate toward them," Naruto said, opening his eyes and showing Sharingan in them. "Another thing is that this world's Minato and Kushina had a chance to become a happy family, but they threw it away because of some foolish prophecy while my parents would have done anything for this chance." He stood up on his feet and looked at Karasu. "I don't believe in the prophecy nor I believe in fate. Not everything is set in stone. Things can still be changed, the future is ever changing."

**XX XX**

* * *

**(In The Ninja Academy) **

Naruto walked toward the classroom with the hood still on his face. He was eating an apple. Today was the day that he and the rest of the recently graduated ninjas would be assigned their genin teams.

Naruto calmly strolled into class and threw away the remains of his apple and walked towards a desk. Looking around, Naruto spotted Shikamaru Nara sleeping in his seat. Without disturbing him, he walked towards his seat. Closing his eyes and resting his head on his forearms, he followed the young Nara's example and fell asleep in his seat.

**(A few minutes later) **

Suddenly, a loud screaming woke him up from his sleep. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke was kissing a brown-hair boy from the class.

Everyone in the classroom especially to Sasuke's Fan-girls were looking at scene with wide eyes. Quickly, the two boys jumped away from each other and began to spit out the taste of the each others lips. Unfortunately for a brown-hair boy, Sasuke's Fan girls did not take well to the fact that he stole _'their Sasuke-kun's'_ first kiss from them. They proceeded to beat a poor boy into a bloody pulp for the next few minutes, it only ended with the arrival of Iruka.

"All right class, take a seat." No paid Iruka any mind. "I said sit down!" Iruka roared using his demon big head jutsu. Every one immediately took a seat.

Iruka cleared his throat, and looked to his class. There wasn't any weakness in his voice nor he was showing any signs of injuries. "Anyway today..."

"Iruka-Sensei!" Sakura said, holding her hand up.

"Yes, Sakura?"

Standing up from her seat, she asked, "Where is Mizuki-Sensei?"

"Well," He said, "He is on a secret mission and I can't tell you about it." He and Hokage had came with this excuse for Mizuki incident.

Sakura nodded and sat down on her seat.

"Now class..." Iruka started his boring speech about ninja-life.

Ignoring Iruka, Natsumi looked at her brother. She knew that Iruka was lying. Mizuki was dead. She did hear her parents talking about it. Mizuki was a traitor. He stole the forbidden scroll of sealing and tried to kill Iruka, but her brother stopped him and killed him. She turned her head towards Iruka, who was going to announce the teams.

"...I expect you to do your duties with utmost diligence and not to dishonour your village. From now on you'll be placed in teams under the tutelage of your Jounin Sensei. Team One..." Iruka started saying as Sasuke and Naruto's fans awaited who among them will end up on his squad. There were a lot of possibilities.

"Team Seven is Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka winced as he heard a little banshee screamed in victory. "Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruto under jounins Hatake Kakashi and...Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Iruka paled as he was hit by a feeling of utter dread. Then he saw Naruto's cold stare. He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued shakily to announce other teams.

Ignoring Sakura cheering and Ino's complain about her team, Naruto though, _'I'm same team with Natsumi and Kushina.' _

Only girls in Team Seven were happy. For Sakura, it was her dream to end up together with Sasuke, and Natsum, because she was with her brother and mother. Sasuke was clearly unhappy for being saddled with Sakura. He had no problems with the other.

Naruto stood up from his seat and turned and began to walk away which shocked many students.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I'm leaving," Naruto said, stopping in his tracks.

"What about your team meeting?"

"Tell them, I am outside in the school's training ground." As he walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind him.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(One hour later) **

All the new Genin's team except for Team seven had left with their respective teachers.

_'So I'm on the same team with a worthless fan girl and the Yondaime Hokage's children, at least they won't be a total waste of space like her,' _Sasuke thought as he quickly glanced at Sakura, before he glanced at Natsumi. He thought about her brother_. '…and I have someone who could challenge me…lets just hope that this Hatake and Yondaime's wife can teach me something useful to use against Him.' _

Natsumi was happy and thought, _'So I'm with Kaa-san, Naruto-Niichan and Kakashi-oniisan. I have to thank Tau-san, but ...' _She glanced at Sasuke and Sakura. _'But why did he put the class emo and his fan girl on my team… sure I could put being with the Uchiha… but Sakura... She is worthless.' _

"Where are they?" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, please keep your voice down," Natsumi said. "Kakashi was my father's student. He is always late by at least two hours, and it is common belief that Kakashi Hatake will be late to his own funeral." Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. Seeing this, a tick mark appeared on Natsumi's face. "It's true and don't worry about him; my mother will handle him."

Suddenly, a puff of smoke erupted the room causing everyone to stumble back. When it cleared, both sensei were front of them. The first one was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, wearing the standard uniform which consisted of a simple black suit with the standard flak jacket, black pant and strapped up sandals. She had her Konoha's forehead protector on her head. Her long red hair was tied into a ponytail with bangs the both sides of her face. Next to her, was spiky, white hair man. He was wearing a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. His left eye was hidden behind his Konoha's forehead protector.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted them with waving his hand. "Sorry, we are late. We lost the road of life."

Everyone sweat dropped at his lame excuse. It was, of course, obvious that he was lying.

"Kakashi!" Kushina shouted and punched on his head. "We're late only because of you."

"Sorry, Kushina-senpai!" Kakashi said, rubbing his head.

Kushina turned to her students. "Anyway, Team 7...err, where is Naruto-kun?" She asked as she noticed the lack of her fourth student, her son.

"Naruto-niichan is outside," Natsumi answered her mother's question.

Kushina nodded and said, "Let's go!" She and Kakashi put their hands on their students' shoulder, and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(The Ninja Academy Training Ground) **

With a puff of smoke, they all appeared outside in the training ground.

"What the hell!" Sakura shouted, seeing the condition of the training ground. It was torn in many places and filled with many small holes and cut mark.

"Interesting," Kakashi said as he saw Naruto was practicing his kenjutsu katas.

"I didn't know that he knows kenjutsu," Kushina said in slightly depress tone.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Being close to Hokage's family, he knew that the relationship in between his sensei's family and Naruto wasn't good. He also knew that putting Kushina and Natsumi in same team with Naruto was Minato's idea. He was trying to improve relation in between them. He looked at Naruto and couldn't help but think that the boy was the perfect example for a Shinobi. He was intelligent, calculating and secretive, but he was also a dark and lonely, which wasn't good for the boy.

"Spying someone isn't a good thing," A familiar voice from behind caught them off guard.

They quickly whirled around, looking back in the direction of the voice to see another Naruto standing on the top of tree branch.

"What!" Sakura shouted in disbelieve. She turned her back and saw first Naruto was still practicing his kenjutsu katas.

"A Bunshin," Sasuke guessed.

"No, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "It's a genjutsu." _'And very good one.'_

"You're right, Kakashi," Naruto said as he jumped from the tree and landed on the ground without a sound. "It's a genjutsu." With that another Naruto faded from the training ground.

Natsumi asked, "But when did you use your genjutsu?"

"A good shinobi never reveals his secret," Naruto said. He looked at their faces, both Natsumi and Sakura were looking at him with an expression awe while Kushina was looking at him with a pride, and Sasuke, he was starring at him with some jealously as he realised just how strong Naruto really was. He didn't get any reaction from Kakashi. _'As usual Kakashi.' _

"Ok you four, we want you all to meet us on the roof in ten minutes", Kakashi said, as he and Kushina used the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** to disappear in a puff of smoke. Without saying anything to the others, Naruto disappeared with a flock of crows, leaving Sasuke, Natsumi and Sakura alone on the training ground.

"See you guys up there" Natsumi said as she ran toward the rooftop. After seeing this Sasuke frowned, but quickly decided to head up to the rooftop, where he left the ground with Sakura following behind him.

**XX XX**

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived they found Natsumi was sitting on a stone bench with her mother, Kushina, who had an orange book in her hand. In front of them was Kakashi, who was trying to take away his book from Kushina. Then last was Naruto. He was leaning against the wall and reading his own book.

"Please Kushina-senpai," Kakashi said, kneeling in front of her. "This is the first edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise."

"Kakashi!" Kushina shouted. "I'll burn your every books; if I ever found this type book in your hands again in the front of my children or students. Got it?" She threw his book back to him. Kakashi nodded fearfully. He quickly took the book and put it in his pocket.

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at his behaviour. _'Is he really a Jounin?'_ They thought and sat down next to Natsumi. Naruto snapped his book close. Walking towards them, he took a seat next to Sasuke. Kakashi and Kushina sat down front of them.

"I think we should try and get to know each other better, so how about you each tell us your name, what you like, what you dislike, your dreams for the future and your hobbies," Kakashi said, looking at his students.

"How about you go first Sensei so we know what we have to say," Sakura said to Kakashi.

'_Is she stupid?,'_ Everyone thought.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi said.

_'The only thing we learned about him was his name,'_ Both Sakura and Sasuke thought.

_'Kakashi will never change in any world,' _Naruto thought, remembering Kakashi from his own world.

_'It's funny,' _Natsumi thought as she saw a Sakura and Sasuke's faces.

_'As usual Kakashi and his secretive attitude,'_ Kushina thought as she knew that Kakashi didn't like people knowing too much about him.

"Anyway, my name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze," Kushina said, catching everyone's attention. "I love my husband and children." Naruto scoffed as she mentioned children. "My likes are Ramen particularly salt Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who make fun of my hair, coffee and anything bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting to my friends and cooking. As for my dream, my dream is..." She glanced at Naruto. "I want to see my complete family once again." Only Kakashi and Natsumi realized that what Kushina was talking.

Kakashi said, "Anyway, Natsumi you are next."

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like my family, my friends, Ramen and new jutsus. My hobbies are eating Ramen, playing with my friends and trying a new jutsu. I dislike traitor, perverts and a person, who harmed my family or friends. My dream is to help my mother to achieve her dream." Kushina smiled at this. "And I want to become first female Hokage!" Natsumi said as she cried out the last part, pumping his fist in the air.

At this a large sweat drop appeared on the back on Kakashi head, while Kushina just grinned.

_'She is mini Kushina,' _Kakashi thought. Then he pointed at Sakura. "You're next, Pinky," He said, which caused Sakura to scowl, when Kakashi called her pinkie.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" she glanced at Sasuke. "… My Hobbies are playing trivia games and …" She looked at Sasuke again with a slight blush on her face "… my dislikes are Ino-but along with Ami and her gang… my dreams of the future… Kyaa!" She screamed in excitement of what could happen between them in the future.

After hearing this Naruto just shook his head while Kushina and Kakashi cursed themselves, _'Fangirl.'_

_'Tch, unless girl,'_ Sasuke scoffed and looked away from Sakura.

_'She is a disgrace to the name kunoichi,' _Natsumi thought.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said, "Ok then, you're next broody over there."

Sasuke only scowled slightly at Kakashi's nickname. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke...I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything... What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality... I'm going to restore my Clan, and kill a certain man."

_'Could someone tell this guy to lighten up a little? Rather than brooding and thinking darkly all the time there are many things that he can do,'_ Natsumi thought.

_'Sigh, Mikoto-chan, I was afraid of this. It seems that loss of Uchiha Clan has made your son revenge driven, ' _Kushina thought.

_'If he keeps following this path, it will only lead more sorrow for him and everyone around him. Let's hope we can save him before it's too late, ' _Kakashi thought as he knew that he and Kushina had a lot of work to do.

_'Idiot, his brother was already an Anbu captain at his age, where he is only a fresh genin,'_ Naruto thought.

There was only one person, whose thought were different than other and it was Sakura. _'Sasuke-kun is so coooll!' _

"And now, last but not least, Mr. Rookie of the Year," Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto began saying, "My name is Naruto."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at his lack of using his last name while Kushina deeply hurt by this. _'He doesn't consider himself of a part of the family.' _

Ignoring hurt expression on his mother's face, Naruto continued, "I likes and dislikes many things. My hobbies... I have lots of hobbies. My dream...I want to become the best ninja in the world."

_'Well, I have a mini Kushina, a fangirl, an avenger, and a boy, who hates his family,'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Then he looked at Kushina and nodded.

"I think it's a time to tell you about the test," Kushina said, surprising everyone except Naruto.

"But mom—" Natsumi

"Natsumi, I would prefer if you were to call me Sensei or Kushina-sensei," Kushina said to her daughter.

"Y-yes, mo-Kushina-sensei," Natsumi said. "But what kind of test? We already had our test."

Kakashi chuckled out loud. "What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked with an annoying expression.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised," Kakashi said with eyes smiled.

"Out of all graduates, only few are going to become Genins and remaining will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this test is going to be a very hard with a dropout rate of 66%," Kushina explained.

"It means we still have a 34 % chance. It's enough for me," Naruto said in a confident tone. Everyone watched him for a minute. "What?" He asked in slightly annoying expression.

"Hmm, nothing," Natsumi said.

"Anyway, Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at 6 am sharp," Kushina said.

"Oh, here is some advice, don't eat your breakfast, you'll just throw up," Kakashi said.

"And don't be late," Kushina said. Then she glared at Kakashi. "It's apply also to you, Kakashi."

"Y-yes Kushina-senpai." Kakashi nodded fearfully.

Kakashi and Kushina, both said goodbye to their students and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood up from his seat and began to walk away. Suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks, he turned around and said, "Take my advice, don't follow Kakashi's advice." Before anyone could ask him anything, he had already disappeared from there.

"What does he mean?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't know." Sasuke answered her.

"Anyway, goodbye," Natsumi said as she started walking away from the group.

Once Natsumi left, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, Would you like to go out to dinner?" She asked hopefully.

"No," Sasuke replied simply. He left the roof to go home and train, with Sakura following after him, trying to convince him to have dinner with her.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(Next Day) **

**(The Training Ground Seven) **

For the last 15 minutes, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their both sensei and teammate to show up for their test. At the sharp six am, in a swirl of leaves, Kushina appeared in front of them.

"Good, you are in time, but where are Kakashi and Naruto?" She asked, noticing their absence.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared in front of them. Checking his clock, he sighed in relief. "Yo," He said, greeting team seven and Kushina.

"Kakashi," Kushina said in surprise tone. "You're on time."

"Because I don't want to die," Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something, Kakashi?" Kushina asked dangerously and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nothing, Kushina-senpai," Kakashi said.

"Good," She said as Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Anyway, where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked, when he saw only Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke there.

"I'm here." Then a voice came from behind him, The silver haired man turned, and he saw Naruto.

_'How the hell did he sneak up on me?' _Kakashi thought, eying the blond boy in front of him. _'Is he is really good, or I am losing my touch? Both things are troubling me.' _

"Alright everyone, here is the test," Kushina said, getting everyone's attention. "Kakashi."

"Oh well…" Kakashi said. He walked over three stumps wooden posts and put a clock on it.

"Your task is getting a bell from Kakashi before noon," Kushina said. They saw Kakashi pulled out three bells from his ninja pouch. "Those don't get a bell, will be tied to one of wooden post..." She pointed at wooden posts. "... and we'll eat lunch in front of you...oh, and we'll send you back to the academy."

'_So telling us not to eat breakfast…'_ Sasuke thought.

'_... was for this,'_ Sakura thought, holding her stomach.

'_Thank God, I took Naruto-niichan advice,' _Natsumi thought.

" Why are there only three bells if there are four of us?" Sakura said.

"Well, Sakura, this way we can send at least one of you back to the academy," Kakashi said with a smug smile. "So come at me with the intent to kill. Begin"

Three figures blurred out of existence, while one stayed in front of him. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Uh, Naruto the test has begun," He said

_'They're good, but they can be better. Sasuke and Natsumi are up in the trees, while Sakura is under the foliage. Even though I'm next to him, I can barely sense Naruto's presence.' _Kakashi sent a curious glance at the young boy in front of him.

"I know," Naruto replied calmly. "But this is a really interesting method to test teamwork, Kakashi." Both Kushina and Kakashi surprised by this.

_'So he figured out the meaning behind my test,'_ Kakashi thought. "So what are you going to do, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto smiled and said, "Nothing."

Suddenly, Kakashi felt something in the air, like something as off. "A genjutsu," He muttered, before forming a hand seal with his hands. "Kai!" He watched as Naruto in front of him faded, showing that he was nothing more than an illusion.

"Kushina-senpai, your son is good," He said.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(With Natsumi) **

Natsumi was up in the tree, looking at Kakashi_. 'Okay, think Natsumi. There are only three bells, and we need them before noon to pass the test. However, in front of experience jounin like Kakashi, this is pretty much impossible to freshly genins like us. And why are there only three bells?' _She thought. After a few second, her eyes widened. She remembered her father's words, _'Remember Natsumi, in our line of work, teamwork is the most important factor for the success of a mission.'_

'_Those bells are used to put us against each other. They want to see if we can work out our differences and work together,' she_ thought. _'Okay, I know Sakura is under the bushes on my right, and Sasuke is in a tree on my left, but where is Naruto-niichan?'_

Suddenly, a girl's scream caught her attention, so she acted quickly. Jumping out of the tree, she ran to the bushes in the direction of the voice. Upon arriving at the scene, she saw unconscious Sakura on the ground. She instantly ran up toward her and kneeling beside her. "A genjutsu," She said to herself. Placing her front finger on Sakura forehead, she pumped a small bit of Chakra into her.

After a few seconds, Sakura's eyes quickly fluttered open. "Sasuke-k—," She cried out.

"Haruno, shut up!" Natsumi said, quickly coverings Sakura's mouth to stop her from shouting and giving their position to Kakashi. "As for your kind information, it was a genjutsu. Now, please keep your voice down." After receiving a positive response from Sakura, Natsume removed her hand from her mouth.

"Ok Haruno, I think I have figured out meaning behind the test and I…" Natsumi said before she was interrupted by Sakura.

"Why should I help you?" She said quietly.

"But..."

"Go away! I only need Sasuke-kun, " She said interrupting her. After that she left to find her _'Sasuke-kun'_.

Natsumi got angry. "Aragh! Stupid Fan-girl… I'm beginning to see why mom hates them so much," She said to herself. "Now, where is Uchiha?"

After a few minutes, she found Sasuke and Kakashi. 'Let see what Sasuke can do,' Natsumi thought.

**XX XX**

* * *

Sasuke crouched down and threw several kunai at Kakashi, who jumped to the side dodging them.

"There's no use in just using normal attacks," Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked and threw another kunai. It flew toward and cut a rope. "A trap?" Kakashi said as he slid along the ground. He jumped again and the kunai hit a tree. Sasuke appeared behind him and tried to kick him with his left foot. Kakashi blocked and grabbed his leg. Sasuke threw a punch with his right arm only for it to be caught. Sasuke brought his other leg around and brought his food down for a kick. Kakashi blocked with his forearm as Sasuke reached for the bell. Kakashi jumped back as Sasuke touched it.

"I admit you're good." Kakashi said.

Sasuke started doing hand seals. He ended with a horse and tiger and inhaled deeply. **"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire release: Grand Fireball jutsu)" **

'What? A Genin shouldn't have enough charka to do this!' Kakashi thought.

'He's better than I thought,' Natsumi thought from her hiding place. Sasuke put his right hand to his mouth and exhaled. A fireball hit the spot where Kakashi was. After a few seconds he stopped the attack and found Kakashi missing. _'But it's still not enough.'_

"Where did he go. Behind me? No above. Where is he?" Sasuke said, looking around frantically.

"Beneath you," Kakashi said. He grabbed Sasuke with his right hand.

"Wha…"

**"Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (Earth release: Suicidal Beheading jutsu)" **Kakashi said, pulling Sasuke downward as he screamed. Kakashi got up from the ground and crouched down looking at Sasuke head from the ground. "Good try. Your talents are exceptional" Kakashi said standing up. He started to walk away as Natsumi followed.

**XX XX**

* * *

As soon as they got away from Sasuke, Kakashi stopped. Natsumi jumped out in front of Kakashi. "I was wondering when you would come out," Kakashi said.

"Sorry, I just had to get you alone," Natsumi said, getting into her Taijutsu stance.

"Well, then come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(With Sasuke) **

After getting his ass kicked by Kakashi, humiliated Sasuke Uchiha was struggling to get out of the ground.

Suddenly, Natsumi came out from behind some tree. "Hello Sasuke, how are you doing down there?" She said, as she saw the Uchiha glare at her, and was trying to get out even harder. "If you want I can help you."

"Go away Namikaze! An Uchiha elite like me don't need your help," Sasuke replied with an arrogant tone.

"Then go to hell," Natsumi shouted angrily, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

From a hiding spot behind the tree, Kushina saw everything_. 'Look like Natsumi has found out a true meaning behind the test,' She_ thought.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(With Kakashi and Real Natsumi) **

"Damn arrogant bastard! I guess I have to wing it," Natsumi cursed under her breath, when a clone's memory suddenly surged into her mind. She ran at Kakashi and tried to kick him only to miss. _'He's fast,'_ Natsumi thought, spinning around and throwing a punch toward Kakashi only for Kakashi to block it.

For a few minutes, Kakashi was blocking and dodging Natsumi's strikes, suddenly, Natsumi saw a slight opening, but just before she could hit it, Kakashi blocked the strike by catching Natsumi's elbow in his left hand.

In an impressive feat of flexibility and agility, Natsumi pushed herself away from Kakashi. "Let's do it!" She said and made single hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone)"** Four more Natsumi appeared in a cloud of smoke and surrounded Kakashi. All the clones ran at him and attacked.

_'Kage Bunshin, wasn't expected from a genin,'_ Kakashi thought, dodging their attacks. He went and started dispelling all her clones, trying to find the real one Natsumi. After dispelling all clones, he found real Natsumi. "This is the end, " He said. Suddenly Kakashi's danger sense went off and he turned around to see a dozen shurikens flying at him. _'Shit!'_ He thought as he quickly dodged the shurikens. He all looked up and saw Naruto standing on a higher branch.

"Hello, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said, climbing down the tree. Suddenly, half dozen black chakra chains erupted from the ground, Kakashi cursed, leaping back and getting ready for a fight.

_'So the rumours are true, Naruto has inherited of Kushina-senpai's special chakra,' _Kakashi thought, trying to dodge black chakra chains.

From the sideline, Natsumi watched her brother trying to catch Kakashi by his chakra chains. _'Wow! That is awesome,' she_ thought.

"This is going to nowhere," Naruto said, retreating all chain except one back to his body. "I guess it's time to take it up a notch then." He smirked as white flames engulfed the entire chain, shocking everyone.

_'Shit!'_ Kakashi cursed, when he saw Naruto whipped his flaming chain at him. He narrowly dodged that deadly attack, but it stuck in the tree behind him. The tree exploded into splinters as if hit with a giant rock.

Kakashi kept dodging the flaming chain as Naruto kept whipping it at her. "I grow tired of these games," he said and faster than before, he whipped his chain at Kakashi. It hit Kakashi , but he exploded into a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Naruto said. Suddenly, he felt a kunai pressed up to his neck.

"Well Naruto, I have to admit it is impressive, but it's still no good if you're not fast enough to land a hit on me," Kakashi voice said from behind him.

"You're good, Kakashi," Naruto said, "but I'm better." _**'Boom'**_ without warning 'Naruto' exploded in a massive explosion.

Fortunately, Kakashi was able to evade the blast. 'Dammit! He knows Bunshin Daibakuha!' He thought and jumped out of the smoke. Unfortunately, Two Naruto were waiting for him. They attacked at with a furry punch and kicks.

Kakashi continued to dodge the attacks. Suddenly, he felt something touch his leg and he jumped back. He started in shock seeing another Naruto. Moving away from Kakashi, all Naruto got back into their Taijutsu stance as the clock rang.

"It looks like time is up," The real Naruto said as his clone exploded in a cloud of smoke. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Kakashi said, pulling out his book. They walked in silence and came to the post. They saw Kushina, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke were already there. Naruto sat down next to the post on the side of Sasuke. Seeing Kushina, Kakashi quickly put his book back in his pocket and stood next to her.

"I watched all of you and I think there's no reason for any of you to go back to the academy," Kushina said. Sasuke smirked, Sakura cheered, beaming, thinking she had done an excellent job while Natsumi narrowed her eyes at her mother, and Naruto didn't say anything about this.

"Instead of we think you should stop being a ninja, " Kushina said in a cold voice and Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke's smirk was replaced by anger, Sakura's beaming smile was replaced by disbelief while Natsumi and Naruto didn't show any other reaction.

Kakashi asked, "Do you know the true meaning of the test?"

"What? What meaning? I thought we only had to get a bell," Sakura asked.

"The meaning of the test was teamwork." Natsumi said. Sasuke and Sakura stared at her.

"She is right. Individual skill is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is teamwork," Kushina said. "Sakura, instead of accepting Natsumi's help, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. And Sasuke, you slapped away Natsumi's offer of help and dismissed her advice without listening." Then she looked at Kakashi, who nodded his head.

Kakashi said, looking at Naruto, "Naruto, you knew the meaning behind my test from the start. But instead of assisting them, you just decided to watch them. Why?"

"Because unlike someone, I didn't want to waste my time," Naruto said, eyeing Natsumi.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said, "Naruto, you are a shinobi of Konoha, and here, we value teamwork and friendship."

"I don't believe in the love or friendship, Kakashi-Sensei. It makes you weak, and makes you make stupid decisions, I will not be weak," Naruto said.

_'He is colder than Sasuke,'_ Kakashi thought.

"But I believe in the teamwork." Naruto finished.

_'But but it's good to know unlike Sasuke, he is willing to work as a team,'_ Kakashi thought.

"And Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto called and Kakashi looked at him. "I think this is yours." pulling out something from his pocket, he threw it at him.

Kakashi quickly caught it. To his surprise, it was three bells. Quickly, reaching at his belt, he saw his bells disappeared in a puff of smoke. "But how?" He asked Naruto.

"Teamwork." It was Natsumi who answered his question.

* * *

**(Flashback Start)**

* * *

From the sideline, Natsumi watched her brother trying to catch Kakashi by his chakra chains. _'Wow! That is awesome,' _She thought. _'But he can't do it all alone; I will have to help him.' _Before she could do anything, familiar voice stopped her.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

She turned around quickly towards the voice. She saw another Naruto standing there.

"Narut—"

"Do you want to pass the test?" Naruto asked, cutting her off.

"Yes."

"Then follow my lead."

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"... Then in right time, when you were busy in fighting with Naruto-niichan, I swapped bells with my clone," Natsumi explained.

_'If other Jounin found out about this, they will never let me live peacefully,' _Kakashi thought.

"But How is this possible? I was watching you whole time," Kushina asked her daughter. "You were standing in front of me, and you were alone."

"It was a genjutsu," Naruto answered.

"Well, that was a great plan, but since you have one extra bell, what are you going to do with it?" Kakashi asked.

Taking bells from Kakashi's hand, Natsumi threw two bells at Sasuke and Sakura. "I'm giving them two bells." Then she showed her last bell to Kakashi. "And I'm sharing this last bell with Naruto-niichan." As she noticed Kakashi's deadpan expression. "What? You didn't say that we can't share a bell."

"She is right, Kakashi," Kushina said, smiling. "You forgot to say that."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, then I guess I have just one thing left to say that... " He said, looking at his all students. "...you all pass!"

Hearing this, Sakura stared cheering out happily, but it quickly ended, when Kushina spoke in a serious tone. " I don't know why you are so happy, Sakura. In whole test, you didn't do anything." Sakura looked at down in shame. "This is not a game, Sakura; death is a common thing in the ninja world. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded. "Good."

"Now, you all are official team 7," Kakashi said.

" Now, you are dismissed," Kushina said. Then looked at her son. "Except you, Naruto."

After saying goodbye, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm," Sasuke said as he walked away slowly while his loyal fangirl followed behind him.

_'She will never change,'_ Natsumi thought.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly.

Kushina said, "Naruto-kun, I—"

"If you want to talk about earlier, then don't bother me," Naruto said, cutting her off, as he turned around and began walking away from them. "As a Konoha Shinobi I helped her. There wasn't anything personal." After that he disappeared in a flock of crows, leaving his mother and sister alone on the training ground.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(At Night)**

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze House) **

Uzumaki-Namikaze family was celebrating their children's success of becoming genin. It was a family party, so only Minato, Kushina and Natsumi was there.

"Congratulations become a genin, Natsumi," Minato said, giving her a small green box. Inside of the box was three-pointed kunai. "Use it in an emergency." Natsumi nodded and gave her father hug.

"This is from me," Kushina said as she handed Natsumi a beautiful katana with red handle and Uzumaki clan symbol on it.

"Is this for me?" Natsumi asked, looking at a beautiful katana.

Kushina nodded. "Yes, I believe that you are fully ready to learn Kenjutsu."

"Thank you," Natsumi said, giving Kushina a hug. "But what about Naruto-niichan?"

"Don't worry, Natsumi, we also have gifts for him," Minato said, smiling, "Anyway, where is he?"

Natsumi said, "He's in his room."

Suddenly, they heard faint footsteps. Then they saw Naruto, carrying a backpack on his shoulder. He began to make his way to the front door.

Seeing Naruto, Minato smiled at him. "Naruto, I have—" However, he cut himself off as he saw his backpack. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"To my new home."

"What?" Kushina shouted as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Naruto, this is your home," Minato said, trying to convince his son.

"It's your home, Hokage-sama, not mine," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I forbid you to leave this house," Minato said.

"You can't stop me, Hokage-sama," Naruto said, smirking. "According to the Konoha's law, after wearing the forehead protector, a genin is considered an adult. So there's nothing you can do." Then he left the house, leaving crying parents and sister behind.

**XX XX**

* * *

**(Outside of the Uzumaki-Namikaze House compound) **

'Is this necessary?' Karasu asked, landing on his shoulder.

"Yes," Naruto said calmly, "it's necessary for my plan."

The gathering chakra in his feet, he jumped to the next rooftop in a crouch, and then started jumping from roof to roof towards his new apartment.

Karasu was following Naruto from the sky. 'So where we are going?' She asked.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just continued to jump on roof to roof. A few minutes later, they arrived at a familiar place.

'This is your old apartment,' Karasu said.

"Yes, but it is in better condition than before," Naruto said, opening the apparent door. He stepped into his apparent and locked the door behind him. He channelled chakra into the door as the seal array materialised on it, securing whole apparent. His new apparent was clean, and the furniture was stylish and still practical.

"Karasu-chan, get ready," Naruto said, taking his backpack off of his back, and putting it on the ground, before he took the black cloak out and pulled it over his head. "We're going." His blue eyes slowly turned into crimson adding three tomoe's around each pupil, and then he and Karasu vanished in the swirling of the vortex.

**XX XX**

* * *

From the swirling of the vortex, Naruto and Karasu appeared in a place, which was very familiar to them.

"The Valley of the End," Naruto said.

It was the place, where two legendary, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, had their final battle. The battle ended with Hashirama's victory and Madara's death.

_'Which is totally lie,'_ He thought as he was standing on the top of Madara's statue's head and looking at Hashirama's statue.

Those two giant statues were built in the memory of their battle, Madara on the left side and Hashirama on the right side, with the waterfall serving as a border between the Land of Fire and the land that was later known as the Land of Sound.

"This brings back old memories," Naruto said as he ran vertically down on the Madara's statue, using chakra, and landed on the surface of the water. Moving towards the waterfall, he bit his thumb and quickly made some hand seals, before slamming hands on the surface of water. As a blood red seal materialized on water surface, which parted the waterfall in the centre, revealing a pitch black passage behind it.

"So I'm right," Naruto said as he and Karasu went inside.

'What is this?'

"It was a first secret hideout of Madara Uchiha." As Naruto walked the dark passage with Karasu on his shoulder.

'How do you find out about this?'

"My grandfather told me about this, when I was little."

They finally reached the end and found the large room. At the moment he entered the room, several seals activated and lit up a huge room. The room filled with many weapons, a few hundred scrolls and books on the ninja arts. He pulled one book from the shelf and read its title. _'Uzumaki Clan Fuinjutsu' _

"Interesting," Naruto said to himself.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him. **"So you are finally here." **

Naruto quickly turned around and saw the person he was least expected to see here.

* * *

— **(TBC)—**

* * *

****WHO IS THIS PERSON? … We will see in next Chapter?**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

* * *

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

****Thank You for Reading...**

* * *

********If you are interested in THE BETA READING...PM me Or E-Mail me at  yaminaruto **


End file.
